


A New Curse

by Emij114



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, High School, a new curse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emij114/pseuds/Emij114
Summary: Just when everyone thought they were done with villains and curses.another curse comes. This curse isn't the same everyone has their memories. But have been turned into high school students with new families. You may be thinking why don't they go to Storybrooke here's the catch there is no Storybrooke. Join our ouat friends as they go through high school and trying to save Storybrooke. (Robin isn't dead never was and Belle is 2 months pregnant with Gideon)I didn't drop the original one I promise. This is just another idea.  I got the age high school curse idea from skyotter everything else





	1. Chapter 1

Killian’s POV  
“Bloody Hell! What is that?!” I yelled gesturing to the big white cloud coming towards us. The Crocodile turned. “Another curse.” He whispered clinging onto Belle. I turn to look for Swan seeing her walk towards me. “Killian. What is this.” “The Crocodile says it’s a curse.” “Just when I thought we were done with curses!” Regina says annoyed. “Who wants to curse us this time?” Snow asks. “Doesn’t look like we have time for anymore questions!” David shouts as everyone braces holding onto their loved ones as the curse swept through.

Robin’s POV  
My eyes flutter open as I looked around the room. Room? I ask myself as my memories come flooding in. Where am I? Where is everyone else? Why do I have my memories? I stand up from the bed I was sitting on and open the door. The lead to a hallway and had stairs that lead downstairs. “Robin?” I spin around expecting to see one of my friends. But instead see a middle age woman with long brown hair. “Your not planning on going to your first day of school like that are you?” She asked. School? I looked at my clothes instead of seeing my every day clothing. I see I’m in navy blue pajamas. “No of course not.” I said playing along. “Do you know where David is?” “David’s at his house. Why?” “Uh just wondering.” She raised her eyebrow but didn’t say anything. “Go get dressed and then you can eat some pancakes.” I nod and run back upstairs Well that’s good at least David’s here. What about everyone else though. I look in the closet and grab a dark green shirt and jeans. I sigh and walk into the bathroom and look in the mirror to see a teenager staring at me. Wait a minute that’s me! That’s why the lady was talking about school I look around 17. This is definitely a weird curse.

Emma’s POV   
I look at my surroundings. My eyes widened as I looked at the mirror across the room on top of a dresser. I’m a.. teenager? What kind of curse is this? I look in the closet and throw some clothes on. Everything’s surprisingly my style. I open the door expecting to see someone I know. I instead see a little girl with bleach blonde hair. “Emma we made pancakes!” She squealed. I couldn’t help but chuckle at the girls enthusiasm. “Ok I guess I’ll join you.” I say playing along. The kitchen had a mahogany table with black benches. I sat down on a bench not knowing what to expect. “Maria has been excited to give theses to you all morning.” Said a blonde haired woman who must be the little girl’s mom. “Here you go!” Maria hands me the pancakes. I look at them for a minute before deciding to eat them. I didn’t realize how hungry I was until I took the first bite. “Go brush your teeth and I’ll take you to school.” The woman says I nod and go the bathroom and brush them. I look at myself in the mirror before walking out to the car.


	2. School

Belle’s POV   
I walk into the school and look around. What if I’m the only one here? What is this curse? Why am I a teenager? I walk towards the cafeteria hoping to see someone I know. “You look lost.” I turned around to see a girl with long brown hair and green eyes. “I’m Lucy Pine.” She introduces herself. “Um Belle French.” Lucy smiles. “It’s nice to meet you Belle. Are you looking for someone?” “Yeah some friends.” “Maybe I can help you find them?” She asks. “Belle?” I turn around to see a guy with shoulder length light brown hair. It took me a minute before I realized it was Rumple. I run over to my husband and hug him. “Um Lucy this is my hus boyfriend R.” “I’m Oliver.” He introduces himself taking my hand. “What’s your first class Oliver and Belle?” She asks. I look at my paper “It looks like I have History with Mr. Voss.” I look at Rumple. “Same.” He answered I look at Lucy. “You?” I ask. “Cool I have a two friends in that class. Chelsea Maughan and Deke Sencen. I have math with mrs. Riding.” Lucy answers. “So Uh Ollie have you’ve found the rest of our friends?” I ask Rumple. He shakes his head. “No I have no idea where they are.” I sigh getting the sudden urge to throw up. “Excuse me.” I say and run off towards the garbage can. “Belle are you ok?” Rumple asks. I shake my head no. Lucy looks worried. “Belle you don’t look so good.” Then I do the most embarrassing thing and throw up. I lean my head on my husband’s chest. “Belle What’s going on?”He asks worried tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. “Belle I think you should call home.” Lucy says. “Rumple I think it’s morning sickness.” I whisper forgetting to use his curse name. Lucy’s eyes widened. “Your pregnant?” She asks in surprise. Rumple glares at her. “Is that a problem?” I elbow him. “Belle is that you?” I hear a voice behind me say. Rumple and I turn around to find the rest of our friends. 

Lucy’s POV  
Pregnant?! Belle doesn’t seem like the type of person. Who would get pregnant before she was married. I’m not so sure how I feel about her boyfriend Oliver. I mean to get her pregnant at such a young age. I’m surprised she’s still with him assuming he’s the father. At first I was quick to judge him now I feel bad. He looks at her like she’s his whole world. Even with their simple touches and looks. You can tell they would do anything for each other. They clearly love each other. Most high school romances don’t last very long. This is clearly not a high school romance. “Belle is that you?” A boy with reddish brown hair and a scruffy beard asked. Belle and Oliver turned around.   
Belle nods “Robin! I’m gladly guys found us!” “Belle why don’t you introduce us to your friend?” A girl with a black pixie cut and pale skin asks. The girl weirdly reminded me of Snow White. “This is Lucy Pine. I smile and wave at Belle’s friends. “What are your names?” I asks. The girl with the pixie cut said. “I’m Snow Blanchard.” I almost snorted her name is actually Snow. “I’m David Nolan.” A guy with blonde hair holding Snow’s hand said. “Killian Jones and this is my Girlfriend Emma Swan. Said a guy who looked like a modern pirate he even had guy liner which strangely made him more attractive. “I’m Regina Mills and this is my boyfriend Robin Locksley.” A girl with short black hair gestured to guy with the beard. “I’m Zelena Mills Regina older sister.” The red hair girl introduce. Bring bring the bell rings.“Well I should probably head to class. It was nice to meet you all.” I wave and walk towards my first class. Belle has an interesting group of friends. Maybe this year won’t be so bad after all.


End file.
